


Ace's Gambit

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Lady Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace isn't going to let anything stop her -- even a time lock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace's Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 231

Ace curled her fingers around her TARDIS's materialization lever again, tighter this time, as if she could force it to work by sheer force of will. "One more time," she said, and pressed her free hand against the console. "Come on, you can do it."

And then she pulled the lever.

For a moment, she thought she would be immediately bounced back into the time lock, or worse. But then she felt the universe shift into solidity around her.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and opened the door to the TARDIS.

She was back.


End file.
